criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
SILVERee
SILVERee (Krn: 실벨ㅖ) was a suspect in the murder investigations of adoption agent Li Jun in Dead in the Water (Case #26 of World Edition) and TV producer Gwak Sung-ho in Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition). Profile SILVERee is an 18-year-old K-pop idol. He has cyan hair which is partially cut and wears make-up. He is seen wearing a violet marching band outfit with a red neckerchief and gold piercings on his left ear. In his first appearance, it is known that SILVERee practices calligraphy, eats gong bao chicken, and has a cold. In his second appearance, it is known that he plays hwatu, eats kimchi, and sings karaoke. Role in Case(s) Dead in the Water SILVERee became a suspect after it was shown that the victim was recording him at the panda reserve. When informed about the murder, he just shrugged off the victim recording him as coincidence, believing her to be a fan. He pointed out he was at Sichuan to film a new music video and offered Jack a part in it, which he declined, prompting him and the player to leave him for then. SILVERee was interrogated again after it was revealed the victim was trying to ban his music on Chinese children's networks. He said the victim claimed he was a bad artist and a terrible role model, which SILVERee furiously disagreed with. He claimed he was serious about his work and was dedicated to it, and said the victim crossed the line. Later, Jack and the player had to save him from a panda attack back at the reserve. SILVERee was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ellen Morowitz for Jun's murder. However, he was spoken to again by the player and Angela regarding the location of her daughter April. He was glad they showed up, as he was happy to return April to them. He said he found April walking around alone, and decided to look after her until someone came to take her back. Oh! Crazy Kill! SILVERee became a suspect again after Carmen and the player found a poster for his appearance on the show produced at the crime scene. He confirmed the victim's identity as Gwak Sung-ho, a Korean television producer. But he became surprised at hearing it was a murder, believing his death was just an accident. Carmen asked if he knew the victim, which he confirmed saying the victim wanted him to promote his new single on his show. He said the victim was a high-strung type and very difficult, saying he only saw him smile when he was at the park outside the studio where he went all time; prompting the player and Carmen to investigate the park for more clues. Trivia *SILVERee is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *SILVERee is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. *SILVERee may be a parody of K-pop rapper T.O.P. **His name, on the other hand, may be an allusion to SHINee, a South Korean boy band. Case Appearances *Dead in the Water (Case #26 of World Edition) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects